All I have to live for
by JessesGirl148
Summary: This is a long awaited sequel to my other story Lost. It is about Casey trying to find Marrissa. Yes i know it is a sucky summery.
1. June 20th

Everything I live for…and more

A\N- I'm Back!!! Did you miss me? Yeah you know you missed me. Just admit it. Hehe. So my lovely and faithful readers I have a sequel for you. Yes I got so much love on my last LWD story that I just had to come back. I hope this one is as good as the last.

Disclaimer- Right I own the show. That is why I am on the computer writing a story about it. Duh. Lol

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dear Casey,

I already know what your answer is about which one to pick. I know you love your brother but he is not in his right mind right now. He is just lying to get attention. You and I both know that. That is why I am taking Marisa to go somewhere safe. I can't tell you where because you will come find here, But I ask you one favor..let her go. For her sake..let her go. I love you. Good luck.

Tyler.

(10 years later)

(Casey's point of view)

"Marti, Get your skinny butt up for breakfast!" I yelled up the stairs for what seemed like the 10th time.

I heard her mutter a "fine" as I walked back into the kitchen.

"Is she coming?" Derek asked me clearly impatient.

"Hope so." I said laughing as Derek slapped in forehead.

"Can I eat now, We all know she will be 80 before she finally gets up."

I bit my lip to keep from saying the smart-ass comment that was forming on my tongue.

"Happy now?" Marti said walking into the kitchen.

Derek sighed a "Thank god" and started gulping down his food as us girls stared at him in disgust.

We all sat eating our eggs and sausage chit chatting.

"Did you cash your check into the bank yet?" I heard Derek asked Marti.

"Uh not yet, What's the date?"

"June 20th" I replied with pain in my voice.

Derek's eyes apologized to me as I got up and walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Marti asked confused.

"It's just a bad day for her." Derek said following me out of the room.


	2. I want to know

A\N- That last chapter was shorter than I thought it was. Hmm. I know that this one is extremely short., It is because the next one is in Marty's point of view and on a different day so I didn't want to confuse anyone.

Disclaimer- still don't own it

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Derek's point of view)

I could se the tears welling up in her eyes as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Case it's gonna be ok." I said trying to soothe her.

"That's what you said 10 years ago!" Casey yelled pulling away.

She sat on her bed and started bawling even more.

"What's wrong?" Marty said coming into the room.

Casey and I locked eyes as she shook her head slightly.

"Marty its nothing." I lied.

Marty's face grew red with anger. I jumped when she started screaming.

"Stop lieing to me, I know something is up but no one will tell me! Im not a kid anymore so stop treating me like one."

My jaw dropped as Marti stormed out of the room. I turned around and sighed.

"She's gonna fine out sooner or later."

Casey nodded.

"I can't tell her right now." She said sadly


	3. The box

A\N- If you don't like me changing point of views so much, just say so and I will see what I can do about it.

Disclaimer- still don't own it 

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Marty's point of view)

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I was starving since I hadn't come out of my room since the yelling incident yesterday. I felt bad for what happened but I was so tired of being left out of their little secrets. I knew it was big but I couldn't exactly think of what it was.

I made some toast and sat on the counter eating it while I thought. I had to find out what was going on but no one would tell me. I listened to the house and realized everyone was sleeping.

I jumped off the counter and thought, "I've got to find out what they're hiding."

After half an hour of searching the house, I still found nothing. This was getting tiring and Casey was getting up at any moment. I started moving the stuff in the hallway closet when a box dropped on my foot.

"Ouch!" I whispered in pain.

I looked at the box but it was just labeled "M Stuff". It was taped shut extremely well so it took some time to get it open.

"This must be my stuff" I thought to myself.

When I opened the lid it was filled with pictures of a little girl, Casey, and some man. I didn't recognize the other two people although the little girl looked a tiny bit like Casey.

I searched in the box and found drawings that the little girl must have drawn.

"She always liked to make me drawings." A voice said making me jump.

"Who is she?" I asked even more confused than ever.

Casey sighed and sat down next to me.

"Get comfortable, it's a long story." Casey said taking a deep breath.

" Ok the little girl in the picture is my daughter Marisa, the man is my husband."

"Where are they now?" I interrupted.

"Hold on i'm getting there. Ok.. Well when Derek started trying to find you, my husband thought that he was crazy and told me I had to choose between Tyler and Marisa, or Derek. I never actually chose but Tyler said that Derek was a bad influence and that Marisa needed to go live with Tyler somewhere safe. That was the last time I saw both of them. It was exactly 10 years ago yesterday.

My jaw hung open as I tried to comprehend exactly what happened.

"How old is she now?" I finally got the nerve to ask.

"16" Casey said looking down.

"Why don't you just go look for them?"

"I've tried but Tyler left me no clues as to where they are and the only other person that would know is Tyler's mom and she is probably on Tyler's side.

I nodded. That was all I could do. I was speechless. I had a niece that I never knew about all these years.

"My opinion may not matter but personally I think you should talk to Tyler's mom, just to see if she will talk to you." I suggested, praying that Casey wouldn't get mad.

"I guess your right." Casey said standing up.

I was shocked that she thought it was a good idea.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she put on her shoes.

"To see Mrs. Montgomery." She said running her fingers through her hair.

"Can I come?" I asked hopefully.

Casey smiled.

"Sure, but hurry up before our brother wakes up and tried to stop us."

I laughed and jumped up to get dressed.


End file.
